


Connected I: New Beginning

by xMoonWhispers



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Marking, Multi, Pregnancy, Prey - Freeform, Rituals, Sexual Content, Smut, Trauma, Trophy, Yautja culture, mate, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMoonWhispers/pseuds/xMoonWhispers
Summary: A young lady's life changes in a way she never dream of when tragedy strikes her town. Now she finds herself in a Yautja clan trying to prove she's worthy. She sure never expected to face drama, hunts, markings nor even love and mating. How will she deal with the Yautja culture? Will they ever see her as part of their clan?





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might already know me and this fan fiction of mine, but still I decided to uploaded it here too. For the ones who don't know me, I hope you enjoy my fan fictions! I'm still new around this site though, first time I upload here in fact. Also, English isn’t my native language, so bear with me people. The start of this fan fiction was heavily inspired by Alien vs Predator: Requiem. I don't own the Yautja language used. Enjoy!

Do you ever gaze the bright stars on the night sky and ask to yourself: _‘What‘s out there in this beautiful universe? Are we alone?’_.

Karin, a young lady that had just turned 19 years old, not too long ago, didn’t thought much about those kind of questions, but she did liked gazing the stars at night with her bright blue eyes. She was, as usual, by her open window in her bedroom, enjoying the soft breeze that made her dark hair move slightly. How she enjoyed doing this routine every night, it made her feel so alive and refreshed.

After some star gazing, Karin yawned and rubbed her eyes like a child getting sleepy. _‘Guess it’s time for me to go to bed.’_ She thought to herself. Karin closed the window and got ready for bed. After putting on her old white t-shit that she usually wore to sleep on summer nights, Karin finally threw herself on the bed and snuggled with her pillow.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes of rolling around on the bed trying to find the right position or more cold spots on the bed, she started to get frustrated, the room was too hot. Growling in exasperation she got up, thinking that some of that soft breeze she felt early could help her settle down. Karin opened the window only to find that no breeze could be felt. ‘ _Well, that’s just great!’_ She thought to herself while sighing. Feeling frustrated she decided to go to bed again thinking that she would eventually fall asleep. When she was about to close her window for the second time that night, something caught her attention. Karin looked up to the night sky and spotted something bright falling. ‘ _What’s that?! It’s a shooting star! What should I wish for…?’_ She wondered to herself. While she was lost in her list of wishes the unknown object hit the ground on the nearby woods.

“Oh my God! What just happened? Did it fall on the woods?!” She said out loud feeling like she was about to freak out. The object didn’t make a sound when it hit the ground, it look almost like it had simple vanished in the middle of the dark woods and nothing was disturbed. _‘This is strange… Where did it fell?’_ She tried to adjust her vision to the dark to figure out better where it had landed and maybe the dimensions of the object but unluckily she couldn’t see any signs of it.

“So weird… Should I call someone?” She said talking to herself while looking to the dark distance. After some long minutes her eyes started to slowly close, she was getting tired and sleepy. _’Am I seeing weird things? Maybe I’m freaking out over nothing… Did anyone else saw it? Maybe it was just… my imagination?_ ’ she doubtfully thought. Still, Karin decided to go to bed, even though she was very uncertain with what just happened. However, Karin had no idea that this event would change her life in a way that she could never dream of.

Meanwhile, on the nearby woods something unimaginable had happened. It wasn’t a shooting star, but a space ship that crashed on Earth. Some strange creature survived and crawled from the wreckage of the space ship, along with it strange smaller creatures started heading to the small town, putting in danger every habitant that lived there.

Somewhere in the middle of that wreckage another being was battling to stay alive just long enough to send a distress call to his home planet. He was one of the crew members that were in charge of transporting preys for a new hunting ground. Before giving his last breath of life he was able to send a distress call to his home planet and still managed to program his arm device to blow up the entire crash area silently in the quiet night. Leaving no evidences was one of the main rules. Unfortunately, the dangerous creatures managed to escape unarmed from the explosion.

The message however reached the clan’s superiors that were preparing for leaving their home planet for a new hunting season with new and in training young hunters, ready to prove themselves to the clan. It was decided by the Elder leader that they would send an Elite Hunter to “fix the problem”; this was a very serious and delicate situation that could only be solved by experienced hunters. Apparently one of the young inexpedient hunters that was aboard the crashed ship managed to get himself impregnated by a facehugger in one of his previous hunts and now something terrible was on the loose treating the existence of innumerous humans. The Elite Hunter selected was one of the best, his name was Setg’in. He was also the youngest hunter in the clan reaching the status of Elite. His innumerous trophies showed that he was a prodigy and an incredible skilled hunter.

Setg’in equipped all the weapons he was going to need: his plasma caster, wrist blades, dissolving liquid, combi-stick, net launcher and smart disks. His high quality mask showed marks that were prove that he had a high rank among his clan; his armor covered his upper chest, waist area and the his shins and forearms, he didn’t wore a heavy armor though, Setg’in liked to be flexible during hunts. The part of his body that was on sight revealed that his skin was somewhat a pasty yellow mottled with dark green patterns and his black dreads reached the middle of his back. _‘This needs to be done quickly or the_ _Pyode Amedha_ _will become extinct.’_ He thought and growled while preparing an individual space ship to take off. After everything was ready, he made his way to planet Earth to complete his mission.

Back on Earth it was already morning, Karin was up and ready to and complete her first task of the day, which was to go to the local store and pick up some fresh groceries that her mother had asked her to get, so she rushed through the door and made her way to the store. _'I'm still wondering about what I saw last night. It was so weird… Now I have this sudden feeling to go and check it out. Too bad I would get lost in the woods.'_ She thought while walking down the street, greeting the neighbors she encountered along her way to the local store.

After 10 minutes of walking in the heat, Karin finally entered the store, quickly purchasing the groceries that her mother had asked her to buy. It seemed like a normal morning with people just busy with their lives. _'I guess nobody saw that last night or everyone would be talking about that already. Guess it really was my imagination.'_ she thought, making steady progress home. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop wondering about what she saw the other night even though part of her was it was just a part of her imagination.

Karin got home and was now storing all the groceries, when she felt someone pulling the bottom of her floral top. She looked down and saw her 9 year old sister still holding her by the top.

“Let’s go to the park!” The little sister said grinning with her bright hazel eyes, hoping her big sister would go out and play with her.

“I don’t know, Amaya. I don’t feel like going to the park today. It’s too hot.” Karin replied while closing the cabinet’s door.

“Why? Yesterday you said you would go with me today. Let’s go! Please, sis…?” Amaya made a cute pouty face, trying to persuade her sister to go out with her.

“Fine... I’ll take you to play, but later.” Karin sighed annoyed but her face soon changed to a soft look with a smile. She loved her little sister and her sweet pouty face always worked with her.

“Thank you, Karin!” Amaya said giggling, now feeling all excited. She gave her older sister a hug before going back to watch her cartoons. Karin responded with a chuckle and continued to store the remaining groceries.

Later that day, and after asking for their parents’ permission, the two sisters went to the park when it wasn’t so hot outside. When they got there Karin noticed that the park was almost empty, it had five people there along with two cops patrolling the area. She thought it was strange, since the park was always packed with people by that hour enjoying the cool air and watching the setting sun.

“Free swings!” Little Amaya shouted, excited, while running to the swings, letting go of Karin’s hand.

“Wait! Careful or you might fall.” Karin yelled worried with her little sister and rushed to her, but stopped midway, her little sister wasn’t listening and she seemed safe anyway.

Amaya wasted no time and went for the swings making her dark brown hair move back and forth with the movements of the swings. She was so happy; the swings were her favorite thing in the park and they were rarely free by that time of the day. Karin sat on the grass nearby and smiled while watching her sister.

In the meantime, a smaller spaceship arrived on planet Earth unnoticed by any human’s device and landed on the same woods as the incident had occurred. An Elite hunter got out of the ship and activated his cloaking device. He clicked his mandibles while he looked around with the different visions available on his mask, looking for clues. No humans or Xenomorphs tracks were found where he was. Before going anywhere he activated his spaceship cloaking device, so no humans became aware of his presence. He didn’t want to cause more panic than necessary. Setg’in decided to go directly to the crash site.

After inspecting the area carefully around the crashed site where the distress call was sent, Setg’in encountered what he was looking for, traces. _‘Those things must have hosts already…’_ he said to himself, clicking his mandibles while looking at Facehuggers’ traces. Setg’in followed the tracks of his prey and they took him to the edge of the woods, with only a road separating the woods from the small town. Nearby in a small open area with trees and bushes around he saw what it looked like a human campsite. Setg’in quickly climbed the tree and scouted the area for any human or xenomorph around. He spotted humans with his thermal vision, but his various vision choices told him they were dead. No living signs in that camp. He jumped from the tree and carefully inspected the humans. They were former hosts of facehuggers, their chests were ripped right open from the inside, just like he suspected.  He had to act fast. He got rid of the corpses with a blue dissolving liquid; no clues should be left behind, he kept saying to himself. Setg’in decided to take down the Predalien first to avoid any more spreading and deal with the smaller Xenomorphs later.

After inspecting more the area around the campsite, he noticed more traces, traces from already adult Xenomorphs. Setg’in follow them and growled when he heard something coming not too far away from where he was, he knew what it was, those undistinguished sounds that those creatures make. He spotted two adult warrior Xenomorphs feasting on two humans. Setg’in wasted no time and quickly approached one of them from behind silently with his cloaking device deactivated and pierced its head with his combi-stick, the creature dropped dead at his feet. The other one growled and charged at him. Setg’in pulled his wrist blades and charged to the creature too. It tried to jump and bite him in the head, but Setg’in was faster and had experience in hunting such creatures. He quickly dodged its attack and pierced the creature under its chin with his wrist blade; the blade reaching the Xenomorph’s brain killing it instantly. Setg’in did a low growl before throwing the creature away with a kick. He wasn’t here to hunt; he was here to exterminate this plague. He dissolved the dead corpses with his blue liquid and quickly made his way to the town.

In the center of the town, Karin and her sister were still in the park. Again, she remembered the strange thing she had seen last night _. ‘What was that? I know I saw something crash on the woods.’_ She wondered to herself. She just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was getting dark quickly so Karin push away her thoughts and got up to call her sister that was happily playing in the slide not worrying if it was already late or not.

“Come on, Amaya! It’s getting late. Mom will get worried.” Karin called pointing at her watch.

“Alright!” Amaya happily complied running to her sister so both of them could go home. Little Amaya didn’t want to make their mother worried. She grabbed her big sister’s hand so she could lead the way home.

“Good girl.” Karin said smiling. She looked around and noticed she hadn’t seen any children playing in the park today, she didn’t even saw anyone else around for that matter, which she thought it was very odd. Shaking away these thoughts she made her way home with Amaya by her side.

By the time they got to the street where their house was Karin had a strange feeling, the street was awfully quiet and that was not all... _‘I think someone is following us.’_ She thought to herself feeling a little frightened. Karin pulled her sister closer and quickened the pace when she caught a shadow following them by the corner of her eye.

“What is it?” Amaya asked confused noticing something was bothering her sister.

“I-It’s nothing.” Karin answered nervously chuckling, she didn’t want to scare little Amaya.

Suddenly a scream was heard, it echoed through the entire street, Karin quickly hug her sister and stopped to look around. ‘ _Something’s terrible wrong around here…_ ’ she thought feeling chills of fear running up and down her spine. She couldn’t see the shadow anymore.

“What was that, Karin?” Amaya asked scared, grabbing her sister tightly.

“Let’s just rush home.” Karin said trying not to sound frightened. She grabbed Amaya by the hand and ran home with her. Amaya ran trying not to fall down from how fast Karin was running.

They finally reached their house. Karin tried to open the door, but her hands were shaking, she was feeling too scared, even though she kept telling herself to stay calm. Amaya had her arms wrapped around her sister’s waist.

“Goddamn key!” Karin cursed out loud; frustrated that she couldn’t even insert the key in the door lock. After a few more attempts she managed to finally open the door. She quickly pushed her sister inside and got in, closing and locking the door behind them. Karin gave a deep sighed of relief while leaning against the door.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Amaya called out with tears in her eyes still grabbing tightly her sister hand. She was truly scared but also relief for being home.

“Hey…” Karin got on her knees so she could meet her sister eyes better. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine. I was probably just overeating and got you scared for nothing.” She said in a soft tone and wiped her little sister’s tears. Karin gave her a soft smile and Amaya made a small snuffle noise making both of them chuckle.

Amaya ran to the kitchen looking for their parents, while Karin tried to turn on the lights, but it seemed the power was down. Suddenly, Karin heard a scream coming from the kitchen, it sounded like it was her little sister, she quickly rush to where the scream was coming from. When she reached the entrance she couldn’t believe the terrible sight in front of her… Their parents lay there dead on floor in a pull of blood. Karin couldn’t move she just froze while Amaya was hidden under the dinner table crying, shaking and screaming; the scene was too traumatizing for her.

“No… This is… This is just a nightmare…” Karin said, her voice tremble, her body began to shake from the trauma and tears rolled down her face. She began to feel sick, a sickness she never felt before. She just felt like vomiting.

A loud noise was heard coming from the first floor, a sound of glass breaking and something running. Karin snapped from her daze, her brain kept telling her body to move, she had to do something but her body didn’t obey. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was real. She thought it could be robbers and they would now come after her and her sister, by instinct she ran and grabbed her sister. But Amaya kept screaming and crying, she didn’t want to move.

“Please, Amaya! We have to go!” Karin tried to persuade her sister, still trying to pull her. She knew her sister was in shock, she was too, but they had to get out and get help.

A strange shadow began to appear on the wall from the corridor that led to the kitchen. Karin could felt a presence near, she look behind and noticed the strange shadow. In a fast and strong movement Karin pulled Amaya under the table and held her close, covering her mouth so she could stay quiet. Amaya hugged her older sister tightly still shaking. Karin’s heart was racing faster as the shadow was approaching the kitchen entrance; again her body froze while her brain evaluated routes of escaping or how to fight back. Then an unknown black creature come into view, its sharp teeth look terrifying with what it looked like saliva dripping. Karin’s eyes widen, it was surreal she refused to believe in what her eyes were seeing. The creature didn’t seem to have noticed them yet, Karin looked at the kitchen door that went to their backyard and saw that the door was broken on the floor. _‘This must be how it got in…’_ She thought feeling vulnerable, she didn’t know if she could try and make a run for it or wait. Amaya had buried her face on her sister chest also hoping that this was also just a nightmare, she didn’t even realized that something was there with them too. Amya just follow her instincts and stayed quiet.

A wild unknown piercing call was heard from outside and the creature quickly vanished from the corridor to the main entrance of the house. Karin quickly grabbed her sister without thinking and ran to the backyard. There, she kicked one of the older wood tabs from the fence and broke it so they could escape to the street. She took her little sister hand and ran to look for some safe place or someone that could help them. Amaya ran as fast as she could but her legs couldn’t keep up with Karin’s pace, she tripped and fell on the floor.

“Amaya!” Karin turned around worried. She noticed her little sister was unresponsive. Amaya slowly got up, her face was blank. Karin got down on one knee and hugged her sister tight. “We’re going to get through this…” She said softly with tears forming in her eyes, Amaya was still unresponsive; it was too much for her and her body was in shock.

Meanwhile closer to the center of the small town Setg’in was tracking the Predalien that managed to escape and survive the crashed; it needed to be killed first. From the roof of a building he watched from afar the humans already panicking through his mask vision, the Xenomorphs seemed to be pushing the humans more to the center of the town, where the population of humans was more significant. This meant the Predalien wasn’t too far away. Some people were trying to fight back but with no success. Even though Setg’in had already kill many Xenomorphs, the situation was getting too serious, he had to find the Predalien as fast as possible to stop it from impregnating more people.

Setg’in located with his mask more Xenomorphs in a store close to where he was; they were attacking and feasting on more humans. He jump from the building making a powerful sound as he hit the ground and made his way to where all that chaos was coming.

Setg’in deactivated his cloaking device, and kicked the supermarket’s front door open. The humans were already dead but his preys were still inside and they knew he was already there to hunt them down. He clicked his mandibles and changed his mask vision various times looking around to find where they were hiding. Out of the blue a Xenomorph Warrior attacked him from behind, jumping on his back trying to bite him. Without effort, Setg’in quickly got rid of it by grabbing the creature by the head and tossing it to one of the food stands. The Xenomorph got up and charged hissing at the Yautja male, Setg’in growled in response and blast the creature head with his plasma cannon. Two more Xenomorphs appeared attracted by the commotion; they hissed and charged at Setg’in, he wasted no time and threw two shuriken like objects to the creatures cutting their heads in half. _‘I have no choice…’_ Setg’in thought growling while picking up his weapons. He decided to activate his wrist gauntlet’s self-destruct device as soon as he got rid of the dangerous culprit on the loose to eliminate any traces of this incident.

Setg’in was now making his way to the small park the town had, he had found more traces of Xenomorphs on that area. He looked around clicking his mandibles and deactivated his cloaking device. All of the sudden, Setg’in felt a strong blow on his back sending him almost flying against a tree. He got up shaking his head from the shook and looked for the source of this attack, changing his mask vision a couple of times. Right in front of him just a few meters away stood his main prey, hissing and snarling at him. It had found him first.

“U'darahje.” Setg’in spoke in his native language and growled back at the Predalien.

It was time to end the cause of the Xenomorph infestion. Normally, he liked to wait for his prey’s first move so he could study their attacks, but this time wasn’t one of those. Setg’in charged at the creature, almost like reading his mind the Predalien charged at him at the same time. They got in some kind of strong grip measuring strength, the Predalien tried to bite Setg’in’s head with his inner mouth, but he anticipated the creature’s dirty move and with his wrist blades Setg’in pierced the Predalien’s chest in a quick attack, making the creature hiss louder and draining some blood, still it wasn’t enough to kill it or slow it down. Mad at the hunter for causing damage the creature charged once again, this time knocking him down trying to bite, scratch and pierce him with its tail, but Setg’in wasn’t going to lose this hunt. The Predalien was blind with fury making Setg’in easily dodge every attack. With all his strength, Setg’in threw the creature off him with a powerful kick in the chest. Ashamed and furious the Predalien got up, gave Setg’in a powerful snarl and ran away, disappearing through the shadows of the trees. Setg’in growled in frustration and chased after the creature to find it once again.

Walking around the streets were Karin and Amaya carefully, looking for someone that could help but everything seemed so empty, like no one lived there. Amaya was still holding her sister’s hand tightly with a blank face. Karin didn’t know what to do, she knocked on some doors but no one answer. A few more houses down the street, she noticed… the chaos: broken windows; cars crashed; little spots of fire and blood everywhere. Karin gasped in shook. _‘What’s happening…? How did this happen?!’_ She thought. She wondered how she could not see this before, how everything happened so quickly and how it reached this point without anyone even know. Suddenly it hit her: _‘What if there are more of those creatures around?!’_ Karin grabbed her sister closer and looked around terrified. She started to hear in the distance what it sounded like gun shots, screams and weird hisses.

“Come on Amaya. It might sound scary but we might be safer if we find others.” Karin said trying to sound calm. Again, Amaya didn’t reply. Karin looked at her worried and sad; even though she knew her sister was terrified and traumatized they still had to continue for the sake of their survival.

Karin decided to get away from the chaos she was now starting to hear, but it was like the gunshots, screams and hisses were getting closer no matter how hard she tried to get away from everything.

When they turn to a smaller road, they got face to face with two Xenomorphs that had just finish to kill what it look like three soldiers. Karin didn’t had enough time to identify the uniforms, the creatures immediately looked at her direction and hissed, they were already aware of her and her sister presence. Amaya looked at the creatures and screamed with all of her strength.


	2. Surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter will be the shortest one I write for this fan fiction. Suffered from a major writer's block while writing this chapter. Looking for a Reviewer/Beta Reader to help me, so I apologize for any mistakes meanwhile. Enjoy!

Out of nowhere military cars started to appear and pass both of them with speed, they open fire but that only scared the two monsters away. One of the cars stopped aside the two sisters and out of the car a soldier that seemed to be from a higher rank addressed the girls.

“What are you doing here? The city it’s not safe! Leave!” He yelled at them like he was lecturing his troops. Karin could barely open her mouth, she didn’t know what to say or what to ask, everything was happening too fast. Amaya’s strong grip on her hand finally brought Karin back from her thoughts.

“W-What is happening, sir? What are those things?! O-Our parents… They’re…! Please help us!” Karin said in shock with tears in her eyes. This was too much for her, she was starting to break. The soldier just looked at the driver of the military jeep.

“We already have our hands full. Just go! You’re on your own.” He simple said ignoring her request. He seemed to be hiding something.

“Aren’t you here to help us?! Just save my sister, then! Please!” Karin begged, but these military forces looked hostile and she got the feeling they were here to contain the incident and maybe hide unnecessary information that could be release to the outside and not properly to help out civilians.

The soldier looked at the girls and couldn’t stop but worry about them, especially the younger one with a whole life still ahead of her. Even though he belonged to a special unit that was trained for harsh environments, he couldn’t just leave them there but he still had a mission to complete. He couldn’t be as heartless as the orders that were given to him.

“Sir… We have to move.” The other soldier that was driving the military jeep hurried his superior interrupting his thoughts.

When the superior was about to open his mouth to give his final decision a high screech was heard only a few meters away.

“There are more of them coming!” Another soldier running yelled from down the street accompanied by three other soldiers that tried their best to shoot the creatures only to be jumped on and quickly killed by the strange monsters.

The platoon quickly moved and assumed its defense position and shot the upcoming creatures. But the Xenomorphs were too many and quick for the already low in number platoon. Orders being shouted, screams, shots, screeches from the creatures and people being killed were heard in the entire neighborhood.

Karin grabbed her sister and took refugee next to a military jeep. She sat there on the floor hugging tight her crying sister; all she could hear was chaos. Her hand trembled in fear while she tried to caress her sister’s hair to calm her down, but it was useless. She too was in complete fear with tears rolling down her face; Karin only thought they weren’t going to survive.

Suddenly Karin felt her little sister being abruptly taken from her arms.

“No! Amaya!” Karin cried desperately, thinking one of the monsters was going to kill her sister. When she looked up she identified a familiar uniform, it was the superior from early. He carried Amaya and ran as fast as he could, Karin got up and tried to follow them close.

In the middle of the deadly chaos Karin was falling behind and they couldn’t wait, she couldn’t keep up with them. More and more creatures were coming. Suddenly an explosion, the shockwave and the noise made Karin trip and fell hard on the floor, her legs just gave in, and she started to feel exhausted, both mentally and physically. Karin slowly lifted her head from the ground and watched as her sister was put in a car screaming and calling for her. From the corner of her eye she could identify some civilians that were probably hiding nearby also trying to reach the car and the safety they thought those soldiers could provide. But the superior one only waited from some of his soldiers, made a sign and the car just drove off at full speed leaving desperate people screaming and calling for help behind. _‘At least Amaya is safe now.’_ Karin thought with tears in her eyes. Fortunately the explosion seemed to scatter the deadly creatures due to the loud explosion’s noise.

Soon enough, the civilians that were hiding before regretted leave their hiding spots to chase that car; they were now exposed to the creatures that were coming back. Once again, screams and hisses started to be heard from down the street where the creatures were before, they were tenacious.

Karin tried to get up, but she fell right back on her knees. All of her body was feeling numb, her legs were hurting, but still Karin refused to give up. She tried one more time, gathering all of strength she pushed her body up and finally managed to stay on her feet. Karin thought she might have a better chance at hiding in the woods, since the city seemed to be infested with those things. Taking advantaged that the creatures were distracted with others she made a run for it. It was now just a matter of survival.

Meanwhile Setg’in observed from a tree how the city was chaotic, things were escalating quickly. The Predalien managed to escape, but Setg’n had an idea to where it could be heading since the creature was in a haste to impregnate as many humans as it could.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly turned around clicking his mandibles and changing his mask visions to examine what was coming, activating his camouflage device he waited. Out of the bush a xenomorph, drooling as it carried a body, probably some fresh kill. Setg’in jumped right in front of the Kainde Amedha and deactivated his cloaking device so the creature could see him. The xenomorph hissed and launched at him, which Setg’in was already expecting so the creature was no match for him. He swiftly dodged the attacked and pierced the creature’s head with his wrists blades leaving it dead at his feet. Then Setg’in felt something on his right shoulder, he touched it with his hand and examined it with one of the various visions available within his mask, it was saliva from the Kainde Amedha. Setg’in eyes widen and he quickly looked up. On the top branches of the trees stood three xenomorphs glaring, it was like the creatures had prepared him a trap. He roared at the three sneaky xenomorphs making them screeched as a response as they jumped down on him.

Karin was running through the woods, tears ran down her face, her legs wanted to give in, but she had to push further. The fear of encountering more of those monsters made her run as never before. She just hoped the woods were at least safer than the city. She ran with such haste that she failed to see a small rock on the soil, making her trip and fall hard on the ground. Karin just lay there; face down, bawling and clenching her fists. Flashes of her dead parents and her screaming sister ran through her mind, her life was ruined and she didn’t understand why all of this was happening to her.

While laying there Karin heard some strange loud growling, it made her lift her head up so quickly she almost snapped her own neck. _‘More of those monsters!’_ was her immediate thought. The worst was that the sound seemed to be too close to where she was. Karin crawled and looked around to try and find some place safe for her to hide. Fortunately, she managed to hide under some large tree roots good enough for her to fit and stay unnoticed. She just laid there in a fetal position, hugging her knees, trying to appear as small as she could and hoping everything was just a terrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> U'darahje – Abomination (In this case thee Predalien)  
> Pyode Amedha – Soft meat (humans)  
> Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (xenomorph, alien)


End file.
